Identical Differences*
by Kozmickgrrl
Summary: Here's the different version of the story, i think this is much better, I hope you like it! It's D/?, you'll find out, just read!


Authors Note: In this story, Harry and the gang are in 5th year. I know also that Cho Chang is in 6th year, but I need her in 5th for this ok?? I hope ya like the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Celestina, her father, and her mother. I may add some other characters later in the story, but I'll mention them then.  
  
IDENTICAL DIFFERENCES, *Part 1*  
  
He was in his favorite class: Of course that was Potions. Except things were different now. He didn't have the Griffindors in Potions anymore. He didn't get to enjoy Snape telling them off, and nagging on them for every fault, or even every perfection. He of course liked it because of his lab partner, Cho Chang. They now had Potions with the Ravenclaws. His pale gray eyes absentmindedly wandered up to Snape, a place they had not found themselves for the whole lesson. He had other things on his mind, like Cho. Suddenly, he was snapped out of it when a hand placed on his shoulder snapped him out of it.  
  
"Draco??? What are your thoughts on how may Ideleds are in the Pause Potion??..." She kept talking, but Draco didn't hear a word she was saying. He was to deep in concentration on her lips.  
  
"... So that's why I think there are 3 tablespoons. How about you??"  
  
"What?! Oh, yeah babe, three tablespoons. Good work." he said, again snapping back to reality.  
  
"You... ummm ... me babe.... ok. I'll put that on our notes then. So, now we're done, we have time to talk. I'm so excited!!!" Draco said nothing. He was again deep in thought. If he got involved in Cho, his father wouldn't stand for it. He would not allow him to be involved in anybody who wasn't in Slytherin.  
  
"Well... would you like to know why???" continued Cho, seeming slightly hurt that he hadn't said anything.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was kinda lost in thought about something." he said apologetically  
  
"Its ok. I am excited because my sister is coming to Hogwarts!!!"  
  
"How old is she?" Draco asked, slightly bored with the conversation.  
  
  
  
"She's my twin sister, she's our age. She's a minute younger though. I don't' know that she'll fit in with me and my friends, because of our past..." she replied. The second she said the words "twin sister" Draco's eyes popped back open and he got slightly excited.  
  
"Really? Why wouldn't she fit in with you?" he asked, now very interested.  
  
"Its a long story. Also a personal one."  
  
"Well, I won't tell anybody about it I promise.  
  
" Ok. Well, my sister lives in America. She's moving here because she got kicked out of her old school. Her school was called Gareena. The reason she doesn't go to Hogwarts is because she lives with my father, and I with my mother. They got divorced because my father was a supporter o the dark lord. My mother wasn't. As simple as that. So she took me and left.  
  
" She took me, because my father had made my sister Celestina slightly evil, because she was always a daddy's girl, and I a momma's girl. Since she spent time with him, she got that way, and so it was just my mom and I in an apartment. Later on, she was feeling sorry she had left him, and we went back to Chang Manor.  
  
"We found that he wasn't there anymore. He had moved with Celestina to America, since the only school in England was Hogwarts, and he didn't want us going to the same school if it could be possibly avoided. They had had a slave build another Chang Manor, exactly like the old one. Celestina would be going to Gareena when she came of age. Well all was well at that school until just a couple months ago. They found out that Gareena was a very deep supporter or anti-dark lord (Author's note:I know that's a cheesy way of saying that, but I couldn't think of another way ;p)  
  
"Well they found out about their dark past and kicked Celestina out. The closest school is Hogwarts. So she's coming here.", she finally finished, appearing slightly winded.  
  
"Wow. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody... anyways, I'm related to the dark..." he stopped. He just took all of it in, and remembered that Celestina would be perfect for him!" Well, she's your... identical twin... right?"  
  
"Yes, she is. Except I remember, her eyes are different. They're kind of grayer or something I think." she said, thoughtfully.  
  
"WOW!!... I mean. When will she be arriving??"  
  
"I actually am thinking tonight, that's why I'm so excited. She'll definitely be in Slytherin. She was in the equivalent house at Gareena."  
  
"Well, that's cool", he said calmly, trying not to try his excitement. He'd had a crush on Cho Chang since first year, and now he could be with somebody just like her, who is a Voldemort follower!!  
  
"... umm... Draco... I was wondering... about that dance?? The fifth year dance we're having later in the year? I was wondering... would you go with me???" Cho asked nervously.  
  
"I may have to think about that. I may be going with somebody else, but I'm not sure, she said she might go with me and might not." he lied.  
  
"Oh, well ok! Just tell me what happens!"  
  
  
  
"Okay class, you are dismissed. Hurry along to the Great Hall for dinner!!" said Snape.  
  
  
  
Later in the Great Hall, Draco had just barely sat down when he saw Cho walk in. no wait... he looked at her eyes...they were...well.... too grey.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Celestina will be sorted, you will meet her and learn more about her and how she feels about certain things, and people.  
  
Did you like it???? I hope you did, I've been thinking about writing this story for along time, but haven't until now. Please please r/r, and no flames please. Keep all mean feelings to yourself!!! LOL. The next chapter should be up in a few days, thanx for your time!!! 


End file.
